crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-02-20
Tuesday, February 20, 2007 At Whateley In the morning, just after waking, Chou has a long talk with Destiny's Wave. The swords advice is to lighten up. She talks to Molly and Dorjee at breakfast.Tea with a Serpent Vamp, after waking up to the dulcet tones (NOT) of Brass Monkey and discovering what the girl's shower is all about, joins Tara, Punch and Heather at breakfast. They discuss a few things, and she tricks X-O into manifesting a cell phone that's the best parts of three cell phones she'd trashed. She takes Tara over to see Phase for a reference to the Workshop, and Phase sends them over to She-Beast. After a bit of introductory confusion she hits it off with the Bad Seeds and makes an appointment with She-Beast and several inventors in the Workshop. Then she has a run-in with Pucelle over the Boston Brawl II and finally blasts off Foxfire.Vamp (Story) Hatamoto talks to Hua Chu Lan about asking Chou to join the Pan-Asia training team, now that she is no longer affiliated with Team Kimba. Molly talks with Winnie and tells her about the team meeting. Dorjee calls the monastery about Chou’s meeting with Silver Serpent. Khenpo Tenzin tells him that what will be, will be, and not to worry about it. Wait until it shows up, and deal, essentially. Majestic and Imperious try go get into it with Phase, but they have to deal with the Counterpoint mess. Then Thunderdrake and the Dragons. Then Gloriana and Pendragon. Then Aries tells Phase that Don Sebastino wants to go rummaging around in his mind. Phase makes plans with Fey. The mindblock spell causes Phase a massive headache, but it works. Then Slab and Jimmy T tell Phase he's not welcome in Hawthorne any more.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu The interview with She-Beast and the inventors does not go well. X-O gets 4 failed PFGs, but can't manifest them. She-Beast gives Vamp instructions to deliver something to someone and tells her where to find instructions and the package. Oh, don't open it, and do expect interference. Laurel, Thi Linh, Bladedancer|Chou]] and Molly have a tea that one of the Eight Immortals gave to Chou. It is like nothing else. Then they get down to business. Laurel disassociates herself from her father, the Iron Dragon, as far as his plans to enmesh the Handmaid in them. After Chou gets an oath from Laurel and Lynn on the blade, she reveals the real reason she left Team Kimba, and that it is the same reason she will not be joining Pan-Asia. Then she talks briefly about the cultural exchange that summer. At the end of the romp, X-O has a working PFG that's a meld of the best parts of all four of the failed PFGs, to exclamations of awe from several people in the Workshop. She also has a light saber and Nex's goggles. And the Unstoppable Three (plus Pucelle) are probably headed for detention. Caitlin meets with Chou, Molly, Dorjee and Winnie to discuss what they will need as a training team. They decide on Handmaid's Own as the team name. Chou feels that there is something dark headed toward her. She is right. References See also *February Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline